guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Assassin Elite Imperial armor
I was wondering where in factions do I buy Imperial Armor. I know wher to get everything except Imperial. If someone could inform me, I would greatly appreciate it, thanks for your time. You can buy the armor after you have fighted against Shiro. There are three men who are slling armors and one of them sells the Imperial. I have the armor too ;) Does anybody know which dye combination is showed on the picture of the male assassin with the Imperial armor? I mean the chest because it is said that it is "unknown", does anybody know? Thanks :) I don't remember what combination I used on the chest and legs, though I do remember it was different from the one I used on the gloves and boots. I know I was playing around with green, blue, and purple, and this was before they put in that handy preview window... sorry I don't remember exactly what I used ;_; Perrsun 01:53, 9 December 2006 (CST) :Click the links in the "crafting" section of this article. --68.142.14.19 00:43, 20 July 2006 (CDT) Very disappointed with the wafer thin shoulder blades... Otherwise a nice looking set of armor. 05:32, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Broken Links I have a sin who owns this armor, if anyone wants to explain how to shoot/post the pics I'd be glad to...¬Red Shadow♠ ''' 00:22, 15 November 2008 (UTC) The following is a quote because I am too lazy to say the same things in a different way :Please read over this advice to make sure the images you contribute are high-quality (if you do it right the first time, we don't have to ask you to do it again :D ). The most important points are the third and fourth bullets, about graphics settings and location. If you have any questions about any of this, just ask, and we'll do our best to help. Thanks for contributing! —Dr Ishmael 05:23, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Yeah. (T/ ) 00:31, 15 November 2008 (UTC) I've uploaded the whole male set of pictures (grays and dyes). Give me some feedback on what I need to change or if I just overall fail. Thanks¬Red Shadow♠ ' 02:12, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :*Were you on your max resolution when you took those? Most armor gallery images we have are at least 400px tall. Of course, if that was your max res, then don't worry about it. :*The angle of the camera to the sun is poor - this angle makes the right side of the image much darker than the left. Look at a couple other galleries here and here for examples of a "good" camera angle. :*The images look a bit fuzzy, but I don't think it's because of post-processing effects... maybe excessive JPG compression? If your image editing program lets you specify a compression or "quality" level for JPGs, set it to 90% (higher than that doesn't improve quality much, but does increase the file size by a lot). :*Finally, if you redo the images, could you remove the chest piece for the headgear images? That way people can tell exactly what is part of the mask and what isn't. :*Oh, and because the male assassin model has a slightly "twisted" stance, you should probably align the camera with the shoulders instead of the face. :Otherwise you did well. :D Better than most of our first-time armor modelers, at least. —Dr Ishmael 03:00, 15 November 2008 (UTC) blah Why does everyone and their dog have this armor nowadays? (T/ ) 00:31, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :In all fairness I've had this since early 07...'¬Red Shadow♠ ''' 00:54, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::This armor is okay for guy characters, I guess. It'd be nice on females except for that Godawful crotch hole. Why, ANet? Why? Why? WHY? Besides the obvious fact that you don't wear armor that covers everything EXCEPT your inner thighs (but we've all given up on that kind of logic), it definitely sends the wrong message. Also, when you're an adventurer who probably doesn't get much time to shave, that's a really bad armor choice... >.< And then they had to go and use that for one of their EotN armors... Qing Guang 04:25, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::You know, they're carrying razor-sharp blades 24/7- I don't think shaving would be a problem.--Kajex Firedrake 18:15, 1 February 2009 (UTC)